


Diplomacy First

by Martucinka



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Political AU, Steven Universe AU, alternative universe steven universe, steven universe political au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martucinka/pseuds/Martucinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot's greatest dream was to become an assistant of her favorite politician. But now she has to deal with a rebel, who's got her mind set on ruining everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy First

Peridot was sitting in the hall of the parliament. She felt the cold radiating from the floor made of stone. But it wasn’t the cold that was making her body shake.

“You can do it” she told herself for thousandth time, putting her hands together as if she wanted to pray. Peridot was desperately trying to calm down, but to no avail. She heard the sound of high heels. Louder and louder every moment.

The source of the sound soon appeared on the end of the hall. It wasn’t the high heels. The flat shoes made a specific sound every time woman put her foot on the ground. Peridot’s imagination created a picture of the tall figure tap dancing. It was supposed to make her relax a bit but the vision was too horrifying. Everything about that woman was horrifying.

Peridot started to ask herself a question: why did she come here. The answer was obvious- she wanted to serve the one who was so amazing in her eyes,  the one who saved the economy of her country. Peridot was determined to do anything, just to meet her idol. But at the moment she wanted to get away from this place, hide somewhere and never see the eyes of the woman looking at her. But it was too late. Peridot has already been spotted. There was no other option - she had to tell woman the thing she wanted to say at the beginning. Besides - the thought of her standing next to her idol, the journalists with microphones all around them, made Peridot smile.

“You have to do it” she whispered, while standing up. The woman she wanted to talk with was two steps before her. One step more… she stopped.

If there was a bit of confidence in that small creature, it disappeared. She was looking at her idol with her head inclined at unnatural angle. Was it the height that made Peridot feel so small in the woman’s presence? Or was it the thought of her dreams, that could soon be destroyed?

Thanks to the silence Peridot felt she had no chance to succeed. Surprisingly, that thought made her realize she had nothing to lose. She felt a sudden sting of confidence, which hardly fit in her small body.

“Yellow D. I. Mont” said Peridot with her head high (actually she had to lower it). “I wanted to…” although she felt very confident now, previous moments of fright and uncertainty made her forget the words she wanted to use.

The tall woman looked at Peridot with impatience. That look made the small girl say what her tongue made her.

“I know nobody like you, so maybe I could become your assistant?”

Peridot looked down on her feet. She couldn’t believe the words she used. Should she run? Is she able to get to the door before Yellow D. I. Mont?

A black folder appeared in front of Peridot’s face. Her eyes became wide. Is this a document with her death sentence?

“Take it” Yellow D. I. Mont said. Peridot knew her voice but here it seemed to be filled with authority. Peridot took the folder, putting her head up, so she could see the woman’s face. For a moment she thought she saw Yellow D. I. Mont smiling but then she wasn’t sure what was it.

“We have to go” woman said and started to walk down the hall.

“We?” said Peridot quietly and followed her.

They were passing the flags of political parties. Peridot knew every one of them. She had a marker in her pocket and wanted to take it and write things such as “liars” on the flags she was passing. Except the party Yellow D. I. Mont was in. Although a lot of people would use a marker on the flag of it at the beginning. They won the elections, they are ruling the country. Yellow D. I. Mont is saving the economy. What would happen to the country if she had not become the financial minister? But when somebody is winning, the other one is losing.

“What is your name?” asked Yellow D. I. Mont after a few seconds of walk.

“Oh, sorry. I’m Peridot Gurin” she looked at the black folder and put it closer to her chest.

“So tell me, Peridot Gurin, why are you here?”

The small girl didn’t know what to think about those words. Isn’t she welcomed here?

Yellow D. I. Mont felt the Peridot’s abashment and added:

“Other kids spend holidays being unproductive with their friends”.

The answer to this question was obvious:

“I’m not like the other kids” said Peridot, a bit offended.

Yellow D. I. Mont smiled. This time Peridot was sure it was a smile.

“So I’ve noticed” the woman said, while walking through the door. Peridot followed her, but when she saw where she was, she started to regret everything.

They were standing on the stage. Yellow D. I. Mont stood in front of the microphone, Peridot hesitantly stepped to the place next to her. Every move accompanied by cameras’ clicks. Peridot was grateful that journalists didn’t use the flash lamps. Then she saw a fly sitting on her arm. She wanted to put it away with the other hand but journalists started taking some photos, so she put her hand back on the folder.

“The minister  Mont is here. Shall we start?” Peridot didn’t notice the thin figure standing on the stage before. She also had a microphone next to her.

Journalists nodded, some of them agreed with a short speech.

“My name is Yellow Pearl. I guess we all know what are we here for, but I’ll tell you anyway” she stopped for a second waiting for a quiet giggle to transform into a silence. “You have a chance to ask the financial minister some questions. I’m going to choose who will speak”.

Journalists started to put their hands up.

“The mister from CCB first”.

Peridot soon realized standing there was boring. She was watching conferences in TV. Well, the first two questions. She could never made herself watch the end of it.

What made her think standing here would be fun? The only thing making her stay here was the journalists with cameras ready to take pictures.

The fifth question showed Peridot this conference surely was fun.

“Hm…” Yellow Pearl looked at the faces of gathered people. There were as many hands up as at the time of the first question. “Are you a journalist, girl?” she asked, looking at the person, who was looking different than the rest. She was wearing a top with a flower on it, a long skirt and heavy shoes. Everything was black, except a red flower - rose? No, rather camelia.

Soon the girl was holding a microphone.

“I wanted to ask something” she started, while moving to the stairs leading to the stage.

“Well, that’s what conferences are for” said someone in the crowd, which made everyone laugh. Except for Yellow D. I. Mont. She seemed worried. “Are you afraid of the ones who… don’t agree with your party’s politics?”

Peridot couldn’t stop looking at the girl. She had the most determined look in her eyes she had ever seen. She was tall and thin. It was easy to say that nature was too kind for her. The only defect Peridot could think of was her problem with fluent speaking. But, in front of Yellow D. I. Mont everyone had it. Maybe except Yellow Pearl and the journalists.

But the fact was the girl didn’t have a problem with speaking. The pause between her words was supposed to make people think of her as someone harmless.

When she put her foot on the first step, a tall man grabbed her arms.

“Leave her” said Yellow Pearl. “Do you want to stand on the stage, child?” she said with a smile. The crowd giggled.

The girl glared at the man, who stepped back. She walked on the stage. She stood between Yellow Pearl and Yellow D. I. Mont. She looked at the last one with a sarcastic smile. The woman hold her eyes on the girl without saying a word. Journalists seemed to be amused by this situation- how adorable tomorrow’s newspapers are going to be!

The silence was interrupted by a folder Peridot was supposed to hold, falling on the floor. Everybody, except for Yellow D. I. Mont looked at her. But Peridot saw only one pair of eyes giving her a short look.

“So?” the girl talked to the woman. “Are you afraid?”

Yellow D. I. Mont looked at the journalists.

“What can I be afraid of?” she smiled, trying to conceal her nervousness. “There have always been people who agreed with me, and the ones who didn’t. That’s normal. There’s nothing I can be afraid of”.

The girl giggled. Some journalists looked at her with surprise. The others kept thinking about the articles.

“Oh, there is” While saying this, the girl put her skirt up a little and took a can she had attached to her leg.

“What are you doing?” shouted Peridot, who was the only one knowing what the girl was about to do.

The girl looked at Peridot for a second. Then she directed her eyes on Yellow D. I. Mont, who was too shocked by the girl attaching a can to a leg to know what is about to happen.

She put a hand with a can up, just like journalists did and threw it on the ground. The smoke started to arise.

Peridot couldn’t see anything. She heard journalists screaming and told herself she had to protect the minister. She walked to the direction, where she thought Yellow D. I. Mont was. But after taking the first step, she was pulled to the opposite direction. Someone grabbed her hand, and dragged her after them.

The smoke appeared to be narcotic. Peridot was trying to free herself, but soon she gave up and decided to follow them. After a while she was in some other room. She couldn’t see anything but there was no smoke. The room was dark.

“Where am I?” she said, but her words weren’t understandable. No one answered.

After a while Peridot was feeling better.

“Where am I?” she repeated louder. Now her voice sounded normal.

“We’ve got a lot of time. Chill” the familiar voice spoke.

A small lamp above shone, showing Peridot the small room she was in, two brushes, a bucket, three wet rags in it and the girl, who was responsible for this situation.

“Ah!” Peridot fell into the bucket. “You!”

The girl smiled widely. Peridot could have forgive her everything for this smile, but the thought of what she has done made her angry.

“I’m Lapis” she said, still smiling. “What were you doing with Yellow?” Peridot cringed at the lack of formality.

“ I’m serving the only politic figure worth doing it” Peridot spoke with the most pompous voice she could manage.

Lapis laughed.

“Are you laughing at me?” Peridot couldn’t hide her indignation.

“Well, I’m laughing at the situation” Lapis stopped giggling for a while. “Yellow and her political party have the worst view at our country. They cannot rule for shit!”

Blonde gritted  her teeth.

“Do you even know what Yellow D. I. Mont has done?” Peridot threw the wet rag which dropped on her into the bucket. “She saved our economy!”

“I don’t know, I don’t even care” Lapis rolled her eyes with a sarcastic smile. “But look at the rest of them. They don’t care about the people. All they care about is their career!”

“So… why did you come to the Yellow D. I. Mont’s conference?”

Lapis put her hand on her mouth, trying not to laugh. After a moment she was giggling. Peridot was watching the girl with a frustration.

“A lot of journalists came there. I want people to know they can do something about that government.”

“You cannot just enter somebody’s conference!” Peridot shouted. “Especially when you cannot accuse them of anything!”

Lapis’ reaction was the same as during the previous times. She started to laugh, but this time Peridot couldn’t stand it.

“I can see that you’re finding me funny” Peridot straightened up. “I won’t be taking your time then. Goodbye”.

After closing the door, Peridot heard Lapis’ giggle. The blonde girl would have felt better if someone had put a knife in her back. She told herself that it’s not important anymore. She will never see her again.

Peridot started walking to the Yellow D. I. Mont’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This was the first chapter of my first fanfic. I would appreciate you sharing your opinion.  
> This is my tumblr: martucinka.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
